pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ041
Treść Mistrzostwa Pokemon Baccera już tuż tuż! Do Solaceonu w każdej godzinie przybywa zarówno mnóstwo fanów tej dyscypliny, jak i zawodników. Wąskie uliczki miasteczka zamieniły się w rzeki turystów. Cole obserwował to wszystko z okna swojego pokoju w Centrum Pokemon. - Uff jak dobrze, że przybyliśmy do Solaceonu nieco wcześniej. Ominęliśmy szansę na zgniecenie nas wśród tych setek kibiców Pokemon Baccera. – rzekł młody trener do Cilana, który dzielił z nim pokój. Cilan właśnie ubierał się, aby zejść na śniadanie - Też się z tego cieszę. Sprawdzałem z ciekawości bilety samlotowe do Sinnoh. Wszystkie wyprzedane na najbliższy tydzień, a przecież zwiększono ilość linii lotniczych! Gdyby Cress oraz Chili ze swoimi przyjaciółmi się nie pośpieszyli, pewnie by im się nie udało dotrzeć tutaj na czas. – odpowiedział Cilan zakładając skarpety. W końcu w pełni skompletowanym stroju stanął przed Colem i skinął na niego, aby udali się na śniadanie. - Ahhh, to dzisiaj czas pomyśleć nad pokemonami, które chciałbym zgłosić do zawodów. - No i dzisiaj musimy się pójść zapisać, a więc niestety opuścić chłodne centrum pokemon… - nie bez powodu Cilan podkreślił temperaturę, jaka panowała wewnątrz. Zbliżało się lato w Sinnoh co oznaczało tyle, że czekała wszystkich seria ogromnych upałów oraz popołudniowych burz. Usiedli na niewielkiej stołówce, która była zarezerwowana tylko dla nich i przywitali się z pozostałymi – Lyrą, Lucasem, Hikarim, Mei, Chilim, Cressem oraz oczywiście Laylą. - Nikt nie widział Katie? Albo Paula lub Zacka? – zapytał Cole zasiadając do stołu - Wiesz Cole, mimo, że jest to małe miasteczko, to na czas mistrzostw powiększyło się do ogromnych rozmiarów, a więc pewnie cała trójka rozeszła się i załatwia swoje sprawy. Trudno będzie ich znaleźć - rzekła Lyra smarując sobie bułkę marmoladą. Włączony był telewizor, który wisiał w koncie stołówki. Właśnie nadawane były wiadomości Sinnoh. - Witam państwa, nazywam się Rhonda i relacjonuję na żywo z miasteczka Solaceon, gdzie już jutro rozpoczną się Światowe Mistrzostwa w Pokemon Baccerze. Chciałabym nadmienić, że jest to impreza cykliczna odbywająca się co pięć lat w innym regionie i właśnie w tym roku po raz pierwszy w historii Sinnoh będzie miało gościć to wielkie wydarzenie! – mówiła spikerka gestykulując nadmiernie. Cole właśnie wcinał płatki, kiedy to Rhonda zapowiedziała Karen, mistrzynię Elitarnej Czwórki z Johto oraz spikerkę na pokazach w tym regionie. - Dziękuję, dziękuje Rhondo. To dla mnie wielki zaszczyt i wyróżnienie, że zostałam zaproszona na Światowe Mistrzostwa w Pokemon Baccerze w charakterze głównej spikerki. Co prawda dopiero od roku czynnie trudzę się w tym zawodzie i poza zwykłymi pokazami oraz Wielkim Festiwalem Johto jest to pierwsza tak wielka impreza w której będę brała udział. – opowiadała bardzo przejęta Karen. Cole ujrzał, że za jej plecami stali Damian i pewna mała dziewczynka. Karen skinęła na nich i obydwoje podeszli do niej - Cieszę się jeszcze bardziej zważywszy na to, iż w tych zawodach będzie brał udział mój ukochany syn Damian, a wspierać go będę nie tylko ja, ale także jego młodsza siostra Selena – powiedziała Karen, a wszyscy zgromadzeni w stołówce momentalnie wytrzeszczyli oczy. - Że kto proszę? – zapytała Lyra tak samo zaskoczona jak wszyscy - Siostra? - Damian ma siostrę? – rozległy się głosy. Damian nigdy nie wspominał o swojej młodszej siostrze. Wyglądała na siedem, góra osiem lat. Miała średniej długości włosy, ubrana była na niebiesko. Wyglądała na mocno wystraszoną faktem, iż obecnie widać ją w telewizji. Damian i Selena pomachali do telewidzów i odeszli. Rhonda zadawała dalej pytania - A czy to prawda, że w celu wyłonienia spikerki na mistrzostwa był zorganizowany swego rodzaju casting? - Nie wiem czy można to nazwać castingiem, ale z braku lepszego słowa odpowiem że tak - Pewne źródła donoszą, że udało ci się pokonać tak doświadczone spikerki jak Lilian, Vivian czy Marian z regionu Sinnoh. Czy uważasz, że po prostu byłaś od nich… hm… lepsza? – podeszła ją Rhonda. Karen uśmiechnęła się blado i odpowiedziała. - Oczywiście ogromne doświadczenie wymienionych przez ciebie spikerek jest ogromnym plusem i nie uważam, abym była lepsza od którejś z nich. Myślę, że dyrektor mistrzostw kierował się tym, iż ja jestem związana nie tylko z pokazami, ale także z walkami pokemonów, a przecież Pokemon Baccer bardziej nawiązuje do walk, niżeli do pokazów. - Bardzo dziękuję za rozmowę – odpowiedziała Rhonda i wiadomości się zakończyły i zaczęły być puszczane reklamy. - Ale super! Jest tutaj Damian! – zawołała uradowana Lyra - Ja też go znam! Spotkałem go niedawno w Hoenn! – powiedział Hikari i wszyscy odwrócili swój wzrok ku niemu. - Rzeczywiście, dawno Damiego nie widziałem, przecież zazwyczaj często na siebie wpadaliśmy podczas podróży. Ale co on tam robił? – mówił sam do siebie Cole - Może kiedy indziej Ci opowiem! – krzyknął ktoś przez drzwi. Był to właśnie Damian. Lyra od razu podbiegła do niego i rzuciła się mu na szyję. Podszedł także Lucas i przywitał się ze starym druhem. - A teraz kolego ostro się tłumacz z tego, że nigdy nie wspominałeś nam, że masz siostrę! – zawołał do niego Cole grożąc palcem. Damian się nieco zmieszał po czym odpowiedział. - Serio? Musiałem kiedyś chociaż coś wspomnieć ,pewnie po prostu nie słuchaliście. No ale skoro tak, to koniecznie musze ją wam przedstawić. Selena, wyjdź proszę i pokaż się – powiedział Damian. Zza ściany wyszła niewielka dziewczynka. Gdy wszyscy zwrócili ku niej swoje oczy speszyła się nieco i schowała na Damianem. - Jest bardzo nieśmiała… gdy jest więcej niż trzy osoby, a więc bardzo często – opowiedział uśmiechając się Damian. - Widzę, że same sławy przyjeżdżają do Solaceon, Karen z Elite Four, kto jeszcze zaszczyci nas swoją obecnością - powiedział Cilan, a Damian najwyraźniej przypomniał sobie coś ważnego, bo już palił się, żeby im to powiedzieć. - Ja Ci powiem kto jeszcze, a więc nie uwierzycie, ale jutrzejszą inaugurację Światowych Mistrzostw w Pokemon Baccerze uświetni walka pokazowa mistrzyni regionu Sinnoh Cynthii z liderką sąsiedniej Sali w Eterna, Gardenią!!! – zawołał podekscytowany Damian, a Hikari o mały włos nie spadł z krzesła. - Zapowiada się naprawdę ciekawie! – zawołała Layla kończąc swoje śniadanie. *** Około godziny dziesiątej wszyscy wyszli na zatłoczoną główną ulicę Solaceonu, aby udać się razem z Damianem i Seleną do tutejszego muzeum w którym pracowała słynna badaczka Ruin i jednocześnie babka Cynthii, profesor Caroline. - Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale miasteczko Solaceon uznawane jest za kolebkę całego Sinnoh. To tutaj podobno zjednoczyły się Dialga i Palkia – czas i przestrzeń na miejscu, gdzie w późniejszych czasach wybudowano światynię – powiedział Damian wskazując na plac za muzeum. - Ja tam żadnej światyni nie widzę – wtrąciła Mei - Bo teraz już jej nie ma, zawaliła się setki lat temu. Pozostały po niej tylko ruiny. To właśnie te ruiny bada muzeum w Solaceon z profesor Caroline na czele. - Czy to jest… sama… w swojej postaci… niepowtarzalna… CYNTHIA?! - krzyknęła uradowana Lyra patrząc na wysoką postać stojącą z dwoma niższymi od siebie kobietami. Jedna ubrana była w zielony strój niczym z filmów o Poke Hoodzie - Cole rozpoznał ją od razu, była to Gardenia, liderka sali w Eternie, którą spotkał niedawno. Natomiast druga była starszą kobietą o włosach podobnych do włosów Seleny, jednak siwych. Jej twarz była surowa. Ubrana była w biały fartuch z czego Cole wywnioskował, że musi być ona profesor Caroline. Damian podszedł do mistrzyni i jak gdyby nigdy nic przywitał się z nią po przyjacielsku, następnie przedstawił całą ekipę. - Miło mi was poznać! Bardzo się cieszę, że wszystkich z was spotkam na jutrzejszych zawodach Pokemon Baccera. Widzisz Gardenio, rośnie nam konkurencja, niedługo wygryzą nas młodzi z naszych ciepłych posadek – powiedziała mistrzyni i zaczęła się śmiać. - Ojjj ciebie to chyba jeszcze nikt nie wygryzie kochana wnusiu, ona jest niezwyciężona, założę się, że żadne z was jej by nie dorównało – mówiła pani Caroline, co Cole odebrał trochę negatywnie. Cynthia szybko skarciła babcię. - Oj babciu, przestań już… Chodźcie, oprowadzę was po muzeum! - A więc jak już zapewne wiecie Sinnoh słynie z wielu legendarnych pokemonów z czego najważniejszymi są cztery: Dialga, władająca czasem, Palka, władająca przestrzenią, Arceus, stwórca świata pokemonów oraz Giratina, która strzeże świata odwróconego. Zapewne znacie legendę Sinnoh? – zapytała Cynthia, lecz wszyscy pokręcili głowami. - No tak, wy nie jesteście z Sinnoh. To może… hm… Cole proszę, weź tę książkę i przeczytaj – rzekła Cynthia, a Cole spojrzał na tekst oraz obrazek przedstawiający Arceusa oraz Dialgę i Palkię obok. Młody trener odchrząknął i zaczął czytać: Na początku… nie było niczego, oprócz zamieszania i chaosu. A w samym jego sercu skąd wszystko się wzięło powstała jedność. Z niej, z tej prawdziwej powstały dwie istoty Dialka i Palkia – czas zaczął się toczyć, a przestrzeń rozszerzać. A potem, jedność uformowała jeszcze trzy istoty. Materia narodziła się dzięki współpracy tych dwóch, a dusze powstały dzięki tym trzem istotom. Mespritowi, Azelfowi i Uxie. Nasz świat został sformowany, a wtedy jedność zapadła w sen. Ta legenda jest przekazywana od ust do ust od starożytności. Dwie pierwsze legendy zamieniły się w kule – połyskującą i kryształową. Natomiast pozostałe trzy w perły – czerwoną, niebieską i białą. - Teraz już wiecie jak został uformowany świat pokemonów. Ta legenda przyświecała ludziom z dawnych wieków, którzy wybudowali tę świątynię, po której obecnie pozostały ruiny – rzekła mistrzyni wskazując na ogromny obszar przez okno. Leżało tam mnóstwo szarych, ogromnych kamieni porośniętych mchem i bluszczem. Tylko jeden monument pozostał nienaruszony przez czas – wspólny pomnik dwóch legend – Dialgii i Palkii. - W muzeum znajdują się kopie trzech pereł legendarnych strażników. Prawdziwe podobno znajdują się w podwodnych jaskiniach głęboko pod trzema jeziorami Sinnoh. W muzeum znajduje się również kopia kuli w której spoczywa Palkia, władca czasu. Natomiast w oddzielnym pomieszczeniu przechowujemy najcenniejszy eksponat muzeum – już nie kopię, ale prawdziwą kulę Dialgii. – powiedziała Cynthia wprowadzając ich do przedsionka Sali w której znajdowało się mnóstwo czerwonych laserów za którymi w pojemniku z grubego szkła przebywała lśniąca kula Dialgii. - Na czas mistrzostw rozważano przeniesienie kuli do innego miejsca, jednak postanowiono jedynie zwiększyć ilość policjantów krążących wokół budynku. - Właściwie, to przenieśliśmy kulę – wtrąciła się pani Caroline – wcześniej właściwa kula znajdowała się w ruinach świątyni w jedynym ocalałym pomieszczeniu. - Jak to, WŁAŚCIWA? – zapytała Lyra - A więc niewiele osób wie, że kula została przeniesiona i lepiej, aby tak zostało, ponieważ dla potencjalnych złodziei zostawiliśmy fałszywą kulę w ruinach. Mamy nadzieję, że ten „psikus” nam się uda – rzekła profesor Caroline po czym zachichotała co zupełnie nie przystawało to jej wyglądu. - To właściwie wszystko, co najważniejsze w tym muzeum. Gardenio, co siedzisz tak cicho, co się stało? – zapytała ją beztrosko Cynthia. Gardenia podeszła do ściany muzum, przystawiła do niej ucho i przez kilka chwil nasłuchiwała. - Co ona tam sły… - rzekł Hikari, ale umilkł widząc przyniśnięty do ust palec liderki. Jeszcze przez chwilę słuchała, a następnie spokojnie odeszła do ściany i już miała coś powiedzieć kiedy rozległ się ogromny huk. Tynk posypał się z sufitu. Wszyscy upadli na ziemię gdy rozległ się okropny dźwięk syreny informujący o alarmie. Pani Caroline niepewnie podniosła głowę, po czym powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby - Mamy intruzów… Najważniejsze wydarzenia Debiuty Pokemonów Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Layla' *'Cilan' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - ??? *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Bubasaur' (Layli)